Excursión familiar
by Nagi w
Summary: Puede que los semidioses no sean los únicos que puedan tener contacto con criaturas mitológicas. No es común, pero algunas veces... algunos monstruos... se ven más atraídos por niños mortales. ¿Podrá ser que los hermanitos de Annabeth Chase estén en peligro?
1. Kappa

**Disclamer: Bueno. Aquí estoy con este fic tan... peculiar que he escrito. La verdad es que lo estuve hablando con una amiga y acabamos concordando en que podría pasar. Bueno, no voy a haceros spoiler, he sacado los personajes del infinito mundo que Rick Riordan ha creado. Dicho esto... por favor, disfrutad.**

Los chicos se quedaron paralizados ante la visión de… esa cosa. Mamá y papá les habían explicado hacía no mucho tiempo quién era su hermana en realidad, cosa que no sirvió más que para ampliar su conocimiento y apartar las ideas erróneas que se habían formado sobre ella.

Eso, sin embargo, no explicaba lo que estaba delante de ellos, mirándolos con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Tenía el cuerpo verde y escamoso, con membranas entre los dedos de las manos y de los pies. Algunos pelos castaños y mojados rodeaban la calva de su cabeza, que tenía un hueco en el que había agua del lago junto al que estaban. A su espalda, como si fuera una mochila muy grande, se encontraba un largo y duro caparazón, del tamaño de su torso. Básicamente ante ellos se encontraba la tortuga ninja más extraña de la historia.

–Buenas tardes, niños. Me preguntaba si podríais, por favor, ser mi comida de los próximos días –hablaba un inglés perfecto, quizá más correcto del que se esperarían. Mamá les había hablado de esa criatura y les había advertido sobre ella.

El kappa les observaba curioso, como si no se extrañase del miedo que provocaba en la gente. Vio como los gemelos se dirigían las miradas, sorprendidos.

–Perdona, ¿por qué nos quieres a nosotros? –preguntó Matthew Chase, con toda la educación de la que fue capaz. ¿Tenían miedo? Por supuesto, pero no podían dejar que eso les paralizara, por mucho que tuviesen solo 10 años.

Hasta hace poco no prestaban mucha atención a su hermana, pero una vez sus padres le explicaron la situación, se habían interesado por conocer hasta el mínimo detalle de sus historias. Vamos, ¡su hermana luchaba contra monstruos! ¿Cómo no iba a interesarles eso? La verdad es que oír sus aventuras matando bichos mitológicos les había unido bastante a ella.

–Lo siento, ¿vuestra madre no os lo ha explicado? –suspiró, como si eso fuera más habitual de lo que deseaba– me presentaré entonces, siento haber sido tan poco educado. Soy un kappa, un youkai* de la mitología japonesa. Vivo en los ríos o en lagos y me alimento de niños, por lo que sería un detalle que os dejaseis capturar. Así tendré alimento para sobrevivir un tiempo más.

–Por lo menos es educado –opinó Bobby Chase en susurros, quitándole algo de hierro al asunto.

–¿Puedes explicarnos un par de cosas antes, por favor? No nos gustaría morir sin entender lo que está pasando –Matthew, tratando de ganar tiempo, se sentó en el suelo. Fue seguido por su hermano y por el kappa, que realizo cada movimiento con mucho cuidado para no derramar el agua que había sobre su cabeza. Ah, sí, su madre les había explicado que para escapar de un kappa han de engañarle para derramar el líquido, para lo cual sólo tenían que hacer una reverencia. Esos monstruos comerían niños, pero eran tan educados que imitarían el gesto, haciendo que se les cayese el agua de la cabeza.

Cómo sabían lo fácil que era derrotarlo si sabías hacerlo, prefirieron centrarse en averiguar un poco por qué había un demonio japonés en San Francisco.

–No puedo negarme a un niño tan educado –les hizo una seña con la mano, para que preguntasen. Los niños temblaban de miedo, pero su hermana les había enseñado que lo mejor era pensar con la cabeza lo más fría posible cuando te enfrentas a un monstruo.

–Eres un ser mitológico japonés, ¿por qué estás en Estados Unidos y hablas perfectamente nuestro idioma?.

– _Puedo hablar en japonés, si os extraña tanto oírme en otro idioma_ –ellos pudieron entenderlo con algo de dificultad. Su madre les hablaba a veces en japonés, cuando papá estaba en conferencias o como cuando se fue a Boston para buscar a su primo, pero estaban lejos de hablarlo con naturalidad.

–No será necesario –concedió Bobby– ¿podría responder, por favor? –la voz se le rompió, comenzando a perder el control de su miedo. Pudo reponerse rápidamente, aunque el kappa había notado el terror que le tenían.

–Supongo que, como descendientes de japoneses, habréis oído hablar de Japantown, el barrio japonés de esta ciudad. –Ambos asintieron. Una de las razones por las que sus padres decidieron mudarse a San Francisco fue porque tienen algunos parientes por parte de madre en dicho barrio– fue fundado por el asentamiento en 1860 de ciudadanos japoneses. Estos siguen practicando los antiguos rituales, lo que ocasionó que algunos espíritus de la mitología japonesa nos trasladáramos aquí. ¿Qué fue antes, los ritos o la mitología?

–¿Podría explicarnos esa última parte? –los niños se miraron confundidos.

–Los kappas somos seres curiosos, nos gusta observar. He estado observando a los estadounidenses y he llegado a la conclusión de que ningún ser humano puede vivir sin creer en algo. Llamalo como quieras, ciencia, religión, ateísmo… todos creen. Eso modifica sus mundos, la percepción de un católico de todo lo que le rodea no tiene nada que ver con la de un budista o un ateo. Esto _cambia_ su entorno. Por eso no es de extrañar que, después de que ciudadanos japoneses comenzaran a vivir aquí y a practicar ritos religiosos, comenzaramos a aparecer los youkais.

Los gemelos volvieron a dirigirse miradas extrañadas. No entendían del todo aquello que el monstruo les estaba contando, pero no tenían tiempo de pensar en ello en esos momentos. Tenían más problemas por los que preocuparse.

–¿Se han acabado todas vuestras preguntas? No he comido en varios días y tengo que alimentarme, como comprenderéis.

–Por supuesto –Bobby se puso de pie y los otros dos le imitaron. Realmente no querían matar al kappa, era muy educado y se había comportado bien con ellos.

 _Unos gemelos de ocho años jugaban con los regalos que Papá Noel les había traído aquella mañana. Estaban dejando todo el salón patas arriba, por lo que su padre les sugirió que fueran a ayudar a su madre a hacer la cena. Ese día tendrían un invitado y llegaría en menos de una hora, Frederick Chase tenía poco tiempo para ordenar la casa._

– _Mamá -llamaron ambos– papá quiere que te ayudemos en esta difícil misión. ¿Qué quiere que hagamos, sargento? –Matthew se irguió como un soldado que esperaba órdenes de un superior._

 _Su madre rió suavemente, divertida. Sacó dos cuchillos sin punta pero bastante afilados del cajón._

– _Solo porque tengo a dos valerosos soldados, os dejaré emprender esta peligrosa misión. Tenéis que cortar estos pepinos, pero tened claro que los cuchillos no son para jugar. Como os vea usandolos de juguetes, os los quito y os quedáis en vuestro cuarto hasta que Percy venga._

 _Los niños comenzaron su labor, con tanto cuidado como si el cuchillo fuese una bomba a punto de explotar. Su madre suspiró cuando se giró a dejar algo en la nevera y los vio tan concentrados, no tenían punto medio. O lo hacían de la manera arriesgada o se tomaban demasiados cuidados. Por supuesto, ella prefería esta última opción, pero tardarían días en terminar su tarea. Decidió ayudarles, ya que el horno tardaría en preparar la carne._

– _¿Sabéis para qué sirven los pepinos? –preguntó en su idioma natal, rompiendo el cómodo y sosegado silencio. Aprovechaba cada mínima ocasión relajada para explicarles sobre sus mitos y leyendas._

– _¿Para comer? –preguntó Bobby en un vacilante japonés._

– _Para que los kappas no os coman. Les gustan más los pepinos que los niños, por lo que algunos humanos se hacían amigos de ellos. Les dejaban comerese los pepinos de sus plantaciones si les enseñaban artes médicas o les ayudaban a regar sus huertos._

– _¿Controlan el agua como Percy? –preguntó Matthew, levantando bruscamente la cabeza y con los ojos brillantes. No se había dado cuenta de que había hablado en inglés, al parecer._

– _Solo la de los ríos en las que viven, por lo que he oído –afirmó la mujer, encantada de poder obtener la atención de sus hijos. Normalmente no la hacían mucho caso o, al menos, no mostraban mucho interés aunque la escuchasen._

–Mamá nos contó que te gustan los pepinos, señor Kappa. Cuando veníamos con mamá y papá hemos visto una verdulería callejera. Mis tíos japoneses dicen que allí venden los mejores pepinos de San Francisco.

–Y supongo que queréis iros con la promesa de volver. Siento la desconfianza, pero nada me dice que penséis regresar.

–Verá, señor Kappa. Le seremos sincero –intercedió Matthew– queríamos sacarle información y engañarle para que se le cayera el agua de la cabeza, pero ha sido usted muy amable y nos ha ayudado con todas nuestras dudas –sacó un colgante en forma de concha que el novio de su hermana les había regalado unos años atrás– le dejaremos esto, mi hermano tiene uno igual. Así, cuando volvamos, no los devolverás. Volveremos con una bolsa entera de pepinos para que pueda comerlos.

El youkai meditó el trato que le proponían. Desde luego, había oído hablar de la tienda y no podía negar que deseaba probar su producto. Acabó asintiendo, recogiendo los colgantes que los niños le fiaban.

Frederick Chase y su esposa se encontraban a orillas de Mountain Lake, conversando agradablemente. Sus hijos se habían ido a jugar hacía un rato y les habían perdido de vista. Eso no era nada extraño, hasta que aparecieron corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana.

–Mamá, ven, ven. ¡Tienes que comprarnos pepinos! –gritaron al unísono, agitados.

–Vale, a ver. Un momento –su padre puso un tono firme, tratando de tranquilizarlos– ¿Para que queréis pepinos, si puede saberse?

–¡Nos hemos encontrado a un kappa!. Le hemos prometido que le daríamos una bolsa de pepinos si no nos mataba. ¡Tenéis que creernos, existen de verdad! Como los padres de Annabeth y Percy. ¡Existen! –explicó Bobby, con un tono de voz exigente.

Frederick miró a su esposa. Apenas sabía nada de mitología japonesa, por lo que no entendía la referencia a los pepinos. Por desgracia, sí podía creer en eso de que un ser medio tortuga medio niño hubiese querido comerse a sus hijos.

Enseguida fueron a la tienda y compraron la bolsa de pepinos prometida. Por supuesto, sus padres no les dejaron ir al sitio en el que habían estado con el kappa solos, lo que ocasionó que éste hubiera desaparecido del lugar al ver a los gemelos acompañados.

–¡No, no, no!. Les dimos nuestros collares, los que nos regaló Percy. ¿Qué hacemos ahora, mamá? –la miraban desesperados– se lo hemos prometido… él ha sido amable con nosotros, aunque quisiese devorarnos.

La madre sacó un bolígrafo que había comprado en una tienda cercana a la verdulería y escribió el nombre asiático de los niños en dos pepinos. Había previsto que eso podría pasar.

–Para que no coman niños, una vez al año los padres escribían el nombre de sus hijos en pepinos y los echaban al agua, donde el kappa pudiera comerlos.

Les entregó el comestible a sus hijos, que lo tiraron al agua. Así, entre los cuatro familiares fueron tirando todos los que había en la bolsa. Una vez acabada su tarea, se levantaron y se fueron. Los niños caminaban cabizbajos y afligidos, por no haber recuperado aquello que le habían prestado temporalmente al ser mitológico.

Frederick vio por el rabillo del ojo un destello verde y, al girarse, los collares de sus hijos reposaban en el suelo, empapados de agua.

–¡Chicos, venid! –les gritó a los gemelos, que pudieron recoger sus preciadas pertenencias.

–¡Gracias, señor Kappa! –gritaron y volvieron al parque, dispuestos a seguir su paseo familiar.

 ***Youkai, según Santa Wikipedia: se puede utilizar para abarcar a todos los monstruos y seres sobrenaturales de manera genérica de la mitología japonesa.**

 **No prometo nada, pero si se me ocurren más youkais o algún elemento de la mitología japonesa me llama la atención... puede que haga más fics. No lo sé. Si alguien quiere recomendar algún monstruo/espíritu/coso de dicha mitología... Bueno. Es muy bienvenido**


	2. Tanuki

**Disclamer: doy las gracias a mi hermocha RainieDeForest por betear este bicho. Y ahora… bueno, el otro día vi** _ **El libro de la vida**_ **y se me pasó por la cabeza "oye, por qué no escribes sobre mitolog…" Al mismo tiempo, otra voz iba susurrando en mi cabeza "Podrías escribir otro capítulo de mitología japonesa, que es un objetivo más realista". Y aquí está.**

 **¡Disfrutad el fic!**

–Así que… ¿hablando con tu novia, Bobby? –preguntó su gemelo en tono burlón, en la parte de atrás del coche de su padre.

–¡Cállate! ¡Mamá, dile que se calle! No es mi novia –el aludido volteó su cuerpo hacia la ventana de su lado, ocultando la pantalla del móvil.

–Vamos, siempre estás hablando con ella en el recreo –se mofó, sonriendo ampliamente. Sabía que a su hermano ese tema le ponía de los nervios.

–Chicos, estamos llegando. Sabéis que hoy quiero que os portéis muy bien, nunca vemos a vuestros primos y…

–Sí, mamá –la tranquilizó Bobby, guardándose el _Smartphone_ en el bolsillo del pantalón–. Seremos buenos chicos –suspiró desganado; llevaba repitiéndoles lo mismo desde esa mañana.

–¿Y por qué no viene Annabeth? –preguntó extrañado Matthew–. ¿No se considera familia suya o…?

Su hermana no había visto a sus familiares japoneses más que en un par de ocasiones _muy_ excepcionales y un nacimiento se podría considerar cómo una situación lo suficientemente importante como para asistir.

–Tu hermana está en Manhattan –explicó tranquilamente Frederick, al volante del coche–. La hemos invitado a venir pero, al parecer, ha pasado algo importante. Tampoco me ha dado detalles.

Ambos asintieron, comprendiendo la situación. Cuando a Annabeth le pasaba algo _importante_ solía conllevar el destino del mundo tal y como lo conocían, por lo que no era algo que se pudiera aplazar hasta después de la visita.

Tras unos minutos más de silencio, con Bobby de vuelta a su interesante conversación con cierta chica de su cole y su padre concentrado en la carretera, aparcaron en el garaje del _Japan Center_. Mientras el hombre iba a pagar por tener el coche estacionado, ellos salieron del vehículo y miraron a su alrededor.

Su madre sacó los regalos que había llevado y salieron hacia las calles del barrio japonés, los cuatro juntos. Muy cerca, al lado de un restaurante, su madre llamó al telefonillo y la persona del otro lado les abrió la puerta.

En el ascensor, Bobby se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

–Mamá, ¿por qué el ascensor salta de la planta 3 a la 5? ¿Por qué no para en la 4?  
–No hay cuarta planta, se considera que da mala suerte –explicó–. El número cuatro se pronuncia igual que " _muerte_ ".

–¿Entonces la planta 5 sería la 4? –preguntó el otro gemelo, entendiéndolo.

Su madre no tuvo ocasión de contestar. Habían salido ya del ascensor y les esperaba una puerta abierta con una mujer sentada dentro. Llevaba un bulto a la espalda y un delantal de flores, con una suave sonrisa cortés pintada en los labios.

Como siempre, enseguida empezaron las reverencias. Ambos chicos se preguntaban cuándo acabarían pero, esa situación, se estaba haciendo interminable. Ambas mujeres se enzarzaron en una rápida conversación en el idioma nipón, una que ni los muchachos apenas lograban seguir y la cual su padre no intentaba ni comprender. Tenía algunos conocimientos muy básicos de la lengua de su mujer pero, ni de lejos, llegaba a ese nivel de comprensión. Tuvieron que quitarse los zapatos y ponerse los _uwabaki1_ que su tía les ofrecía.

Entraron al salón perfectamente occidental, donde su primo pequeño hacía los deberes, concentrado. Bobby y Matthew dudaban en ir a saludarle por no saber si eso estaba bien visto o no, aunque su madre les dio permiso con un asentimiento de cabeza.

–¡Hiroki! –el chico levantó la cabeza y dejó a un lado sus deberes de _kanji2_.

–Bobby-chan, Matthew-chan –les llamó su tía– ¿queréis zumo? –como siempre, les ofreció bebida.

–¡Sí! –exclamaron al unísono.

–Hiroki-chan, ve a llamar a tu hermano –ordenó la mujer con dulzura a su hijo, mientras seguía atareada con las cosas de casa.

Era de buena educación estar ocupada mientras tienes invitados, así supuestamente se relajaron al ver que no tenían nada que hacer. En realidad había muchas cosas de esa cultura que los gemelos no iban a entender jamás, al parecer.

Siguieron a su primo por el corto pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta cerrada, donde golpeó varias veces.

–Hotaru- _nii3_ han llegado los tíos.

Cuando se abrió la puerta, se pudo ver a dos adolescentes japoneses en una pequeña y abarrotada habitación. El que había abierto revisaba distraído su móvil y su primo se encontraba sentado en el escritorio jugando con una especie de martillo unido a una bola, la cual tenía dibujada una cara malhumorada. El chico asintió, jugando con el _Chupa Chups_ que tenía en la boca y le indicó a su amigo que cerrase la puerta.

De vuelta en el salón, su tía se había quitado el bulto que traía a la espalda y lo había dejado en una cuna cercana, mostrando a un bebé de apenas una semana de vida. Los gemelos se acercaron a ver al bulto rosa que se movía, con una mata de pelo tan fina como hilos de una madeja.

–Hemos traído el _Go-shūssan iwai4_ –indicó su madre–. Y éste otro regalo no es gran cosa, pero acéptalo por favor –le dio tres regalos. Uno de ellos era para el bebé, otro para la madre y el último algo de dinero para que los dos hijos lo compartieran.

Su madre había estado toda la semana planeando cómo envolver los regalos, algo que en su cultura era sumamente importante. Como siempre, la otra mujer trató de rechazarlo suavemente pero acabó aceptándolos en cuanto su invitada insistió un poco.

Mientras se tomaban las bebidas y comían algo de pastel, los dos adolescentes llegaron al salón con aspecto desganado. Su primo tenía el pelo algo largo, por lo que se lo había cogido con unas pinzas a modo de coleta. Parecía un samurái moderno, según los gemelos. Su amigo tenía un severo caso de acné y parecía estar constantemente malhumorado. Llevaban ya un rato hablando cuando el aburrimiento que los jóvenes tenían llegó a su límite.

–Hotaru-kun, se está acabando el té, ¿por qué no compráis más? Así podéis enseñarles el barrio a tus primos.

–¡Yo también! ¿Puedo ir también, mamá? –preguntó Hiroki, dando saltos por el salón.

–Vale, venga –asintió, dándoles algo de dinero.

Los cinco salieron a la calle, cada uno a lo suyo. Los mayores hablaban entre sí y los pequeños más de lo mismo.

–¿Habéis visto ese anime? ¿Lo habéis visto? ¡Es genial, salen muchos monstruos! Tengo muchas cartas, ¿queréis intercambiar? –su primo saltaba de un lado para otro, hablando con Matthew sobre los cromos que tenían y los que dejaban de tener.

Bobby sacó su móvil y sonrió débilmente al ver los mensajes que había recibido. Más en concreto por la persona que le había mandado dichos mensajes. Los contestó, absorto en su mundo. Apenas era consciente del murmullo de su primo y de hacia dónde tenía que ir para no perder a los mayores de vista.

–¿Ya estás de nuevo hablando con tu novia? –se burló su hermano, revolviéndole el pelo.

– _No me fastidies_ –se quejó uno de los adolescentes en japonés–. _¿Has oído eso? ¡Hasta tu primo tiene novia! ¿Pero qué les pasa a los niños de hoy en día?_

– _Lo que te molesta es que un niño de 10 años te haya ganado en eso, Youichi –_ exclamó el otro divertido– _Mira, ¿no es esa Chloé?_

– _¿Donde? –_ ycomo si le hubiesen dicho que había una fortuna de millones de dólares, comenzó a buscar en todas direcciones con la mirada, hasta encontrar su objetivo.

– _Vamos, enanos –_ indicó Hotarou, yendo hacia la chica para saludarla. Poco tiempo estuvieron allí los tres pequeños, más aburridos que una ostra.

Hiroki vio algo por el rabillo del ojo que le llamó la atención, girándose y comenzando a seguirlo. Matthew le siguió y, detrás de ellos, fue Bobby, hasta que dejaron de ver a su primo y al amigo de este. Seguían a un hombre bajito que llevaba un sombrero que, o era de paja o bien era un caparazón de tortuga, ambas opciones igual de posibles. Sin embargo, parecía más lo segundo.

Uno de los gemelos se dio cuenta de que para ser un hombre, tenía una cola de animal bastante larga. Le nacía al final de la espalda, una larga cola castaña y peluda. También se dio cuenta de que lo que él había creído que era un abrigo era en realidad la piel peluda de ese… ¿señor?

–Bobby –le susurró, agarrando a su primo del brazo para que no siguiese avanzando– eso no es una persona. Estoy bastante seguro.

–¿Qué dices? –le preguntó el otro, extrañado– ¿entonces qué...?

Cayeron entonces en la cuenta. Hacía unos meses habían tenido un encuentro con un kappa que había intentado comérselos, por lo que eso debería ser un _youkai_ también. Eso o un animal muy bien entrenado. Le vieron ponerse al mando de un puesto callejero al final de esa misma calle, con una gran sonrisa y unos ojos grandes, muy expresivos.

Vendía extraños amuletos de todo tipo, desde _daruma_ que eran como pelotas grandes con una persona pintada en color rojo, principalmente; estatuillas de dioses y placas de madera con _kanjis_ escritos.

Los gemelos tenían la intención de volver al lugar donde su primo y su amigo estaban tratando de ligar, pero el más pequeño de los tres tenía otros planes. Se acercó al puesto donde el hombre guardaba billetes en una bolsa. Los Chase miraron a su alrededor; no creían que el _youkai_ tuviese mucha clientela dado que nadie reparaba en la existencia de esa tienda. Sin embargo no comentaron nada.

–¡ _Oji-san_ _5_! ¿ _Tienes material para hacer un_ _Teru teru bozu_ _6_?

– _Aquí solo se venden amuletos hechos, ¿no lo ves, joven?_

–A lo mejor es un poco grosero, pero ¿qué eres exactamente? –preguntó Matthew descaradamente.

–¡Pero qué pregunta es esa! ¿Acaso no lo ves? –salió a la calle y se quedó inmóvil unos segundos.

Parecía una estatua, con su botella de sake agarrada con una pata y un trozo de papel en la otra. Mostraba orgulloso su gran tripa y… lo que había debajo de la tripa, que no era pequeño, precisamente. Sonreía cordialmente y sus enormes ojos mostraban una sabiduría que expresaba, quizá, cientos de años de experiencia. Su gran sombrero, que aún no sabían si era de paja o un caparazón de tortuga, parecía dispuesto a protegerle de cualquier tempestad y, su larga cola, tocaba el suelo.

– _¿_ Aún no sabes lo que soy, ignorante? –preguntó en tono burlón.

–¿Eres un tanuki? –fue la respuesta dudosa de Bobby. Después de haberse encontrado con el kappa, se había interesado en conocer más sobre la mitología del país de su madre.

–¡Por fin alguien con cerebro! Vamos, ¿vais a comprar o qué? No tengo todo el día, estoy muy atareado. Bastante tiempo he perdido ya en mi descanso –se quejó, volviendo tras el mostrador bufando.

–¿Cuánto vale esto? –preguntó su primo en inglés, señalando una de las estatuas de dioses que había expuestas.

–Cien dólares –contestó sin duda alguna.

Los tres chicos se dieron la vuelta enseguida, sin querer discutir más ese asunto. Vamos, si solo tenían 7 y 10 años, eso estaba totalmente fuera de su presupuesto. Comenzaron a caminar hacia el lugar donde estaban los adolescentes, pero el _youkai_ les detuvo.

–¡Esperad! Por ser medio japoneses… supongo que podría haceros un pequeño descuento. Este es el precio para los _gaijin_ _7_ , ya sabéis, se interesan por nuestros amuletos sin siquiera tener la consideración de buscar su significado. –Hizo una pausa dramática, pensando en cómo enganchar de nuevo a los chicos para estafarlos– Podría dejaros a _Ebisu,_ el dios de la fortuna, la riqueza y los negocios por el módico precio de cincuenta dólares. Y ya estoy siendo muy generoso –les ofreció una estatua de un pescador con una caña de pescar en una mano y un gran pez en la otra.

–¿Y de dónde quiere que saquemos tanto dinero? –preguntó Matthew mordazmente.

–Podríais hacer un par de recados para mi –ofreció el _youkai_ , con un tono de voz condescendiente– Eso reduciría el precio. ¿Véis esa esquina? –señaló al final de la calle con una de sus peludas patas– conozco a un _oni_ _8_ pacífico que vive en un callejón en esa dirección, me ahorrareis mucho tiempo si le lleváis este sake por mi –les tendió una botella igual a la que él mismo tenía, llena de bebida.

Los tres chicos se miraron entre sí. Era muy difícil confiar en una criatura que les mandaba directamente a la casa de un demonio que, según las leyendas populares, comía personas.

– _¡Aquí estáis! –_ exclamó Hotaru, su primo mayor. Iba sin su acompañante y enseguida agarró el brazo de su hermano– _Gracias por cuidar que no le pase nada a mi familia, señor Tanuki, pero debemos regresar a casa –_ hablaba con el mayor de los respetos, por lo que los gemelos apenas pudieron entender sus palabras. No estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de japonés.

Salió a paso ligero de esa calle y en cuanto perdieron de vista la tienda del _youkai_ se volvió hacia ellos, enfadado.

–¿Cómo se os ocurre? ¿Es que no sabéis qué es un tanuki? ¿No sabéis que son unos embusteros? No debéis comprarles nada –se echó las manos a la cabeza, exasperado–. ¡Te he dicho un montón de veces que no te separes de mi, Hiroki! ¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga?

–Pero esos _omamori_ … –el niño bajó la cabeza, algo avergonzado. Él solo quería llevarle un amuleto a su hermana para que gozara de buena salud.

–Primo, tú… ¿puedes verlos? Últimamente he estado viendo _youkais_ … –confesó Matthew. No se lo había dicho ni a Bobby, aunque éste le había ocultado que investigaba los mitos japoneses cuando nadie le veía.

–Ese _tanuki_ no se estaba escondiendo, todos podéis verle.

–No me refiero a eso... –el chico trató de explicarse, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

–Yo pensaba que era un señor bajito y peludo –entendió Bobby entonces– no he visto lo que era en realidad hasta que él le ha preguntado que qué era.

El adolescente asintió, pensando un poco. Parecía que su primo también podía verlos, igual que él.

–Existen personas, gente que puede ver a los espíritus de forma natural, antes incluso de que ellos mismos se muestren. Parece ser que tú también eres de esos –asintió–. Respecto a tu pregunta, sí. Puedo verlos.

–Hace unos meses intentó comernos un Kappa. He estado buscando algo de información, pero no sé cuánta verdad hay en los mitos de internet –confesó Bobby, aliviado. Por fin contarían con algo de ayuda.

–Bien, entonces podremos compartir experiencias, por lo que parece. No sois los únicos que han interactuado con la mitología.

Volvieron todos al apartamento, hablando amenamente sobre esa extraña situación y sin comprar el té que se les había encargado.

* * *

1 _Uwaki:_ zapatos especiales para estar dentro de casa.

2 _Kanji:_ los carácteres japoneses (hay 3 "alfabetos", por así decirlo. Este es el más complicado, muchos coinciden con el chino)

3 _Nii:_ los hermanos pequeños suelen llamar nii (hermano) a los mayores.

4 _Go-shūssan iwai:_ un regalo que se le da a los niños que tienen una semana de vida.

5 _Oji-san:_ técnicamente significa tío, pero también puede ser usado para un hombre de mediana edad.

6 _Teru teru bozu:_ es un amuleto en forma de muñeco muy popular entre los niños que supuestamente evita que llueva.

7 _Gaijin_ : así se llama a los extranjeros en Japón. Aunque técnicamente los _gaijin_ en Estados Unidos serían ellos.

8 _Oni:_ son demonios japoneses, parecidos a los ogros de la mitología occidental, solo que suelen tener uno o dos cuernos. Se parece a la palabra hermano ( _onii_ ), pero no hay que confundirlas.


End file.
